dndheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Valera Clairone
=Quote= "All that I want is everything that you own. Is that too much to ask?" - Valera Clairone during a business meeting with one of her victims. =Appearance= A beautiful human woman usually clad in fine black and red silk dresses. =Personality= Very cruel and spiteful. She always seems to be plotting some kind of way to ruin the lives of her enemies. =Backstory= Valera was born in the Clairone family, a notorious noble family in the city of Aurion that is known for collecting many properties within the region. Their means are just and fall within the law, but their hunger for more land has lead to bullying and threatening many land owners into giving them up for less than a silver coin. Understanably, she lived the privelaged life and hovered above the troubles of commoners. She studies at the college arcanium for law and finance, and is in her final year until graduation. That is until the plague hit the city. During the plague, she would be in retreat with her family aswell as many other nobles. To the family's dismay, her father would be taken by the illness during one of his runs in the outer ring; and due to his paticular placement he would be unable to get medical treatment without causing suspicion to their illegal practices. He suffered a silent death away from his loved ones, and Valera would inherit the mantle of responsibility. Losing her father provoked a fiery rage towards the city, and she vowed to bring out an era of great wealth for her family. She would obtain many different places during her time, but she had her sights on the illusive Black Tower that remained out of reach for her family. She would hire the best mercenaries she could find to challenge the Liadon family for property rites, but her plan was foiled by the Red Hawks who aided the elves in defending the tower. Money now wasted, she would focus on the new group of heroes preventing her from getting that tower, spending a lot of her wealth on making a bounty that would send the city into a bloodhunt. This bloodhunt would create a chain reaction that would lead to all of the crime lords and average thugs to throw the city into chaos as they hunted down the members of the Red Hawks. This public violence would not stop until months later, when no one could find them and they were thought dead. Ofcourse, this was not the case for Valera and she was not convinced. However, the party would emmerge once more as the ones who stopped the plague. Hit with overwhelming gratitude that they were the ones who ended the plague that killed her father, she decided to let them continue to live and dropped the bounty. However, this turned out to be a mistake for her, as they would work alongside the royal guard to crack down on her family's criminal organization. Something she would not let continue. She would meet with Cronus and other crime lords to discuss how to stop their rampant parade on their organization. But then she would soon be captured and affiliated with powerful crime lords, which was enough evidence for the Royal Guard to throw her in a "holding cell" on the bottom floor of Cromwall's Pit until her trial, which was scheduled in 20 years.